


In Other Words

by smallestsenpai



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffbruary, Humor, multiple prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallestsenpai/pseuds/smallestsenpai
Summary: In other words, I love you.(In other words, the dumping grounds for the Fluffbruary 2021 prompts I find the energy to write about)
Relationships: Loid Forger | Twilight/Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess
Comments: 58
Kudos: 80





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> There are no rules in Fluffbruary so I chose violence ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ feel free to blame everyone who drove me to choose violence for this, whatever this is!

It wasn’t supposed to end like this.

Truth be told, even _he_ wasn’t sure how it was supposed to end. Infiltrate Eden Academy under the guise of furthering his daughter’s education in an effort to close in on Donovan Desmond, leader of the National Unity Party and the largest threat to the unstable peace currently keeping the continent from descending into chaos and bloodshed once more. Beyond that, it was anyone’s guess. Westalian Intelligence only divulged the information they felt was necessary for the success of the mission, regardless of whether the agents in question agreed or not. 

They were simply pawns, and pawns of the state had no say in the matter.

He knew this. He’d known it since the minute he’d thrown away his life for them.

Yet, despite it all, he never would’ve expected it to end like this.

“Yor, Yor, _please_ ,” Loid begs, arms cradling her against his chest, “please wake up you have to _wake up-”_ A trembling hand cups her face, skin growing cold against his own. Desperate, azure eyes search the depths of hers, only able to watch helplessly as the last glimmers of light fade from her once brilliant ruby gaze. Her usual sweater is dyed an even darker shade of crimson as the blood weaves itself throughout the fabric.

“You left us with no choice, Twilight.”

“ _Sylvia._ ” A warped growl escapes from the depths of his chest.

“You’re compromised.” The woman standing before him states coldly, “We gave you options, but you didn’t cooperate.”

“You wanted me to _abandon_ them!” 

“They were never yours to keep.”

“They were my _family_ _!”_ He cries out, his own voice barely recognizable to his own ears. Twilight, Loid, it didn’t matter who he was anymore. Not when the very thing that had been keeping him from bursting at the seams had been torn away from him.

“I expected better from you.”

His grip around the woman in his arms tightens. Through his blurry vision, he barely makes out the shadowy silhouette of his once former handler moving closer towards him, her figure distorted by tears. By the time he manages to look up at her properly, he finds himself staring down the barrel of her gun.

“I won’t make that mistake again.”

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Loid jolts awake, scrambling for the lamp on his bedside table before he’s even fully cognizant, fear gripping his body as his muscles strain to break free of the invisible terror. It is only as his bedroom is painted a dim orange from the small lamp that he is able to begin calming his racing thoughts and erratic heartbeat, shaking loose from the distress that had permeated throughout his body only moments before.

Nightmares. They were a frequent occurrence for him at this point in his life given what he’d lived through and seen. Most were indecipherable, simply leaving him with a feeling of unease as he was pulled from his slumber in the dead of night. The ones he could recall always centered around his early childhood, his mother, their life before the bombing, before it took everything away from him. The rubble, the dust, the sounds that shook him to his very core. He’d grown accustomed to reliving that moment in his dreams, but this.

This was different.

He staggers out his room, sleep still heavy on his body as he navigates the darkened apartment. In the kitchen, he fumbles for the loose leaf tea, nearly knocking over the dishes that’d been left out to dry from their prior meal. He swears under his breath, trying to control his hands, when the creak of a floorboard behind him grabs his attention.

“Loid?”

A heavenly apparition stands at the entrance to the kitchen. Rubbing his eyes roughly, the angelic figure begins to take form as a familiar nightgown comes into view.

“Loid, what are you doing up at this hour?” Yor whispers as she moves to stand beside him, concern evident on her features.

“Did I wake you? I apologize.” Loid says softly, fumbling with the tin of tea, “Couldn’t sleep is all.” 

Though his apology is genuine, it’s difficult to assume his always reliable and charming persona at this hour of the night, still reeling from the ghastly image of her lifeless body in his arms. The more he struggles to prepare the drink, the more he feels his palms becoming slick with sweat. Yet, regardless of how hard he tries, the tin does not yield. It is only when he is practically clawing at the metal contraption that he’s brought back to reality as dainty fingers slip underneath his.

“Let me help you.”

Loid watches as her fingers work diligently, floating effortlessly from the tin to the cup as she goes about preparing the drink. His eyes drift from her hands up towards her face. A soft, gentle smile rests on her lips, ruby red eyes glimmering brilliantly in the moonlight filtering in through the window.

Slowly, his arms wrap around her waist, drawing her against him.

“Loid? Is everything alright?” She asks, though she makes no effort to pull away from him.

“I’d just like to stay like this for a moment.” He admits, “If that’s alright with you.”

Twilight. Loid Forger. The boundary between the two seemed to grow hazier as the days went on. Even now it was difficult to differentiate between the feelings of the two. A man on a mission for peace, and a man for whom peace was right here in this little apartment. Regardless of how they pushed and pulled him every which way, she always found a way to bring him back down to Earth, and for that he couldn’t afford to lose her, compromised or not.

His words hang heavy in the air as silence stretches between them. She moves away from him momentarily and for an instant he fears the worst, though that fear quickly evaporates as she turns to face him, gazing up at him warmly.

Perhaps she was an angel after all. 

“Of course.” He didn’t need to ask, the answer would always be the same.

He offers a grateful smile in return before burying his face into the crook of her neck, her arms wrapping around him gently. As he exhales, the apprehension in his body melts away, along with the shaky breath he’d been holding onto as he feels the warmth of her body against his. Closing his eyes, he inhales deeply, her hair tickling his nose as he holds her close. 

He remembers little about his life before the bombing, but he had a feeling that here in her arms was the closest he had come to feeling at home in years.


	2. Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eden AU because I can, and baking because it's a form of cooking and you can't say otherwise uwu

Loid didn’t particularly care for Stella Stars.

Aside from being gaudy symbols of one’s achievements both inside and outside the classroom, they serve little to no purpose. Unlike the Imperial Scholars and countless other students who clamor for these useless pieces of metal for bragging rights over their supposedly inferior classmates, Loid didn’t need Stellas to be confident in his achievements, academic or otherwise.

So when the upperclassmen are herded into the Dining Hall for an extracurricular activity with the promise of earning a Stella, he doesn’t think much of it. The academy often organizes such events to give students the opportunity to earn Stellas independent of their academic performance, allowing students to shine even outside the classroom. They also often double as events promoting interhouse unity, allowing the high schoolers from the various dorms to intermingle given the scarcity of opportunities to do so during the school day. So when Headmaster Henderson announces they will be working in pairs to bake a cake to be presented to a panel of judges, Loid hardly bats an eye. 

It’s only when the students begin to disperse into pairs that Loid feels concerned. Students normally avoid him out of instinct, that much is to be expected given the number of Tonitrus Bolts he’s amassed over the years. No, what’s more concerning than the students avoiding him, is the _other_ student currently sharing his same fate. An underclassman he’s all too familiar with.

Yor Briar.

As the crowd begins to thin out, he watches her figure anxiously fidget in place. Red eyes scan the crowd nervously for someone, _anyone_ who hasn’t been paired off yet. It is only when her eyes find his that all her nerves seem to melt away instantaneously. An infectious smile makes it way onto her face as she walks briskly towards him, sending his stomach on a round trip up into his throat before settling down once more.

“Hi, Loid.” She greets him warmly.

“Yor.” He offers a smile in return.

“Have you managed to find a partner yet?” She asks innocently.

Loid can’t help but grin. “Not yet.” He responds, though he knows the answer is obvious to the both of them, “What about you?”

She shakes her head, “Not yet.”

“Are they still avoiding you because of your incredible strength,” He asks with a smirk, “or did they finally find out that Miss Perfect can’t cook?”

“Be quiet!” She shushes him with a whine, lightly smacking his arm, “Nobody knows that but you, and I’d like to keep it that way, please?”

He’s just thankful she was kind enough to not break his arm.

“So you’re asking me to be your partner?” He clarifies, watching with amusement as a subtle blush spreads across her cheeks.

“If that’s alright with you.” She decides.

“Well, I guess it can’t be helped.” He chuckles as her face lights up once more, “You can count on me.”

It doesn’t take long for them to find a table in the dining hall turned makeshift kitchen. With the ingredients laid out before them, he reasons it’ll be an easy enough activity. Follow Henderson’s instructions and make something edible that’ll maybe impress the judges. Neither of them are vying for the Stellas anyway, so it need not be a masterpiece. Grabbing the neatly folded aprons from the table, he hands one to Yor before throwing the other over his head. He watches as she ties the ribbon behind her into a perfect bow, eyes trained on the assortment of ingredients before them as she grabs one of the eggs from the basket.

“Loid, can you-”

“That apron looks lovely on you.” The words tumble out of his mouth before he even realizes it.

Yor doesn’t have an opportunity to finish her sentence as every single thought occupying her mind at that moment comes to a resounding halt. All she manages to utter is an uncharacteristically high-pitched squeak, which is followed by a distinct _crack_ as her fingers unconsciously snap around the egg in her palm, sending yolk and pieces of eggshell flying onto her apron and the table surface.

“Oh, I-” He can visibly see her struggling to get her bearings, “thank you, uh, I’m sorry about the egg.”

“Don’t worry about it.” He reassures her, fetching another from the basket, “They give us extras for a reason.”

Despite the rather rocky start, they manage to make it through the remainder of the activity without too many hiccups. Loid, of course, volunteers to keep an eye on the timer, partially because of Yor’s hesitancy to do so and partially to ensure they didn’t burn down the building. He does, however, let her ice and decorate the cake, watching her nimble fingers meticulously craft delicate frosting flowers along the border. It’s not a masterpiece by any means, but it looks delicious nonetheless.

So delicious, in fact, the judges can’t help but agree as well, singing their praises between mouthfuls of cake. They didn’t particularly care for the Stellas, but they’d be lying if they said they weren’t at the very least honored to have beat out the rest of their classmates.

“Hard to believe they could pass judgement on such a small amount of cake.” Loid notes as he begins cleaning their station, eyeing the remainder of the dessert.

“Just means more for us then.” She hums.

He stops, raising an eyebrow. “Us?” He repeats.

“Well, yes,” She finishes wiping her hands with a towel, “we can’t let it go to waste.”

“Ah, I’m not very big on sweets.” He admits, “You can help yourself though.”

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Yor huffs, “I can’t possibly finish this on my own. Besides, you made it, it’s only fair you get to try a piece.”

“It’s fine, really, help yourself-” He turns to face her, only to be met with a spoonful of cake mere inches from his face.

“Have some,” She pouts, “please?”

He sighs. That pout, that _damned_ pout. There’s no getting around it.

“Fine,” He surrenders, but not before grabbing a spoonful and holding it out towards her, “but you’re having some too.”

If you can’t beat them, might as well join them, right?

Loid grins, watching her face burn red as intense eyes move from him to the spoonful and back to him. “Fine by me!” She proclaims before biting into the fluffy treat. Loid follows her movement in a similar manner, biting into the delicacy before him as well. It only takes a few seconds before their eyes light up, surprise written all over their faces.

“It’s really good!” They exclaim in unison.

However, their excitement is short-lived as they realize the multitude of curious, surprised, and amused stares from their classmates and faculty. They hurriedly step away from each other and return to occupying themselves with cleaning up their station, ignoring the fierce heat spreading across their faces.

Though, embarrassing as it was, they wouldn’t have had it any other way.


	3. Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My brain apparently can't think in disjointed independent prompts so every Eden AU in this is all connected, which means this prompt is built off the previous chapter, oops! Hope you enjoy it anyway ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

It goes without saying that Spring Break is a welcomed respite for a school with as rigorous a curriculum as Eden Academy. Though many students elect to disappear for the week or relax at home to decompress from the stresses of school life, the academy seeks to provide its students with a variety of fun and engaging activities to partake in throughout the break. Whether it be visiting a local museum or aquarium, there is no shortage of destinations for students to visit both within and outside Berlint’s city limits. Though one location in particular outranks all the others when it comes to it’s high school population: the beach.

Every spring without fail, groups of Eden Academy’s upperclassmen flock to Ostania’s beaches to soak up some much needed sun. Though professors do volunteer to chaperone and supervise the students, along with shuttling them to and from the academy, for the most part the students are allowed to do as they please during their day trip to the beach. It also provides a rare opportunity for the differing grades to spend time together outside of the academy’s walls.

Doing so, however, is usually easier said than done.

“If you take a picture it’ll last longer you know.” The redhead remarks offhandedly, idly flipping through the magazine in her hands.

“Inspirational as ever, Sylvia.” Loid retorts.

The girl sighs, placing the magazine down on the towel before lowering her sunglasses, steely-gray eyes meeting his blue ones. “I’m just saying your time would be better spent talking to her than watching her from over here is all.” She explains, “Plus, if she catches you staring she’ll just think you’re creepy. Cut it out.”

“First of all, I’m not _staring_ at her.” He huffs, “Second, the _last_ thing she needs is to hang around me, _especially_ after the baking incident. People would get the wrong idea.”

“Sounds more like you’re just a coward to me.” The boy beside him hums.

“How are things going with you and that one girl in Wald Hall, Frankie?” Loid turns his attention towards his friend, smiling at his silence, “I thought so.”

“I hang around you and I’m a Scholar,” Sylvia replies as she picks up the magazine once more, “hasn’t bothered me one bit, and I doubt it would bother her too. If you’re going to make up excuses, at least make up something that will be _somewhat_ believable, Forger.”

She glances past him, eyebrow lifting up in amusement before returning her attention to the magazine.

“If you’re debating approaching her, now’s as good a time as ever.” She advises.

Loid frowns at her before looking over his shoulder. The previous spot he’d been watching was now one person short, with only three instead of the usual four girls sitting and chatting underneath the umbrella. Sure enough, the remaining girl is on the move, making her way from the sandy beach up towards the line of vendors and restaurants lining the sandy shore. His eyes trail her figure before she comes to a halt before the ice cream stall. Probably sent by the others to go fetch them, he reasons. Still, an opening is an opening, so with that he rises from the towel, ignoring Sylvia’s satisfied grin and Frankie’s smirk as he starts up the beach.

He trails her from a distance, weighing his options in his mind as he comes up on the sandy path leading up to the main road. He doesn’t have long to think, however, as a trio of boys quickly surround her. They’re not Eden students from what he can tell, most likely just another group of teens on vacation. While it may be a private beach, it isn’t closed off to other guests not associated with the academy, so it’s not uncommon to run into other vacationers on occasion. They usually keep to themselves though, at least, Loid wishes they did at this particular moment.

As he comes up on the group, he barely manages to make out bits and pieces of their one-sided conversation with the girl. As is to be expected, it’s a flurry of painfully uninspired conversation starters:

“Come here often?”

“What brings you here?”

“Never seen you around before.”

It takes all his strength and then some to keep from rolling his eyes into the depths of his skull. Thank goodness he didn’t too, or he would’ve missed the way Yor’s face lit up the moment she spotted him approaching her.

“Loid!” She calls out, smiling widely as he moves past the three boys surrounding her.

“Yor.” He smiles in return before turning on his heel to face the trio, “Can I help you?”

“The hell you mean ‘can I help you?’” One parrots back, “We’re talking to the lil lady, not you.”

“Yor, do you know them?” Loid asks, looking down at her. She shakes her head.

“What’s it matter to you if she knows us or not?” Another grunts, “Who are you anyway?”

Loid thinks for a moment. There’s a number of ways to answer his question, sure, but a majority of those responses would probably do little to drive them away from her. He’s not one for lying, but it’ll have to do for now, he reasons.

“I’m her boyfriend.” He states.

He can clear it up later.

Surprise flashes across the trio’s eyes for a moment before it’s replaced with anger and then finally stubborn resignation. Sensing pressing further would only be a losing battle, the trio silently back off, shooting Loid a final glare before turning to leave, muttering insults under their breath in the process. However, he doesn’t have time to acknowledge or return them; he’s got more pressing matters to attend to.

“I’m sorry about, well, _that_ ,” Loid turns to Yor, “I figured it’d be the fastest way to get them to leave you alone.”

“Ah, about that-”

“Yor!”

The duo nearly jump out of their skin hearing the high-pitched squeal from behind them. Turning around in unison, they’re greeted by a familiar face. Though, that’s not necessarily a good thing.

“Yor,” Camilla smiles mischievously, “did I hear him correctly? Did he say he’s your-”

“-my boyfriend, y-yes! Loid is my boyfriend!” Yor responds quickly, looping an arm through his and holding onto him.

The other girl erupts into another high-pitched squeal and for a moment Loid wonders if he might go deaf. Though in all honesty, his mind is still reeling from Yor’s outburst. At the very least with the trio it’d been easily manageable; they didn’t go to Eden, so once they left the beach they wouldn’t need to keep up the illusion. Camilla, however, is an _entirely_ different story.

“Since when? How long? Why didn’t you tell me?!” She asks in quick succession, vibrating in place with excitement.

Yor stammers in response, eyes wide with panic as she scrambles for an explanation, which is easier said than done when your friend is the nosiest student imaginable.

“Well, since Eden tends to frown upon student relationships, we decided it’d be best to keep this our little secret until my graduation.” Loid explains in her place, “No one knows, and we’d really like to keep it that way, so I’d appreciate it if you’d play along, Camilla. You’re in on it now too.”

Does he trust her to keep her mouth shut? Not particularly, but it was the best he could come up with on the spot, seeing as how his “girlfriend” had blown a mental fuse seconds prior and was now down for the count.

“Oh, you have my word, absolutely!” She giggles before turning to Yor, “I just wanted to check in on you and see how the ice cream was coming along, but I see I may have interrupted something...important, so I’ll just head back to others! Bye you two!” She turns to leave before turning back once more, grinning widely as she holds a finger up to her lips, “My lips are sealed, promise!” She practically bounds back down the sandy road, blonde curls trailing behind her.

“I’m sorry!” Yor exclaims suddenly, turning to face him, “Camilla and the others have been hounding me about when I’d finally get a boyfriend so I lied and said I already had one because I thought they’d stop bothering me but after the baking activity they got suspicious it was you and then you said it and she showed up and-”

“Yor,” He gently rests his hands on her shoulders, “breathe.”

She inhales sharply.

“I’m sorry.” She apologizes again, “Thank you for stepping in, I really appreciate it. I wanted to tell you earlier about Camilla but I...I didn’t know how to, and the opportunity presented itself so I just went with it. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“You’re welcome, for starters.” He laughs, “Camilla really is a nosy one, isn’t she?”

“Unfortunately.” Yor admits.

“Well, if it’ll keep her off your back.”

“Excuse me?”

“You said you had a boyfriend so she’d stop bothering you about it, right?” Loid explains, “If it’ll keep her off your back, I’d be more than happy to play pretend.”

“Really?” She claps her hands together, gazing up at him, “Are you sure?”

“Sure, not like it’ll be particularly difficult.” He smiles, “Our dorms and grades don’t cross often enough in school for it to be a problem. Come graduation, you could just say we chose to end things amicably since I’d be going off to university.”

“Oh, thank you, Loid! Thank you so much!” She sighs in relief, embracing him tightly, “I promise I’ll make it up to you!”

“You’re welcome again.” He chuckles, “Is this part of the act, or are you just actually trying to cozy up to me now?”

Yor disentangles herself from him quickly, face so red he would’ve thought it was a sunburn under normal circumstances, “Sorry!”

“It’s fine,” He reassures her with a gentle smile, motioning towards the ice cream stall, “don’t think you should risk keeping those girls waiting any longer, though.”

“Right, the ice cream.” Yor steps forward but stops suddenly, turning to face him once more, “Would you like one?"

“Shouldn’t I, as your _boyfriend,_ be buying the treats for you ladies?” Loid smirks.

“I think you’ve done enough for one day as my b-boyfriend,” She trips over the word, face burning against her will, “but you can help me carry them over.”

He smiles, trailing behind her.

“Sounds like a deal.”


	4. Hand Holding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eden AU cause I'm on a roll apparently - anyway, Happy Valentine's Day! 🥰♥💞

It was supposed to be a quick errand.

His mother had forgotten to pick up some ingredients at the grocery store for dinner later that evening during her routine trip to the store earlier this week. Seeing as though she already had her hands full for the day, it only made sense Loid would volunteer to go in her place to pick up the missing food items. The store was only a few blocks from their apartment complex, and he always appreciated any opportunity to get out and explore the city on his own.

So when he took the handwritten list from his mother before disappearing out the front door, Loid figured this would be another routine trip to the grocery store and nothing more. The list wasn’t long enough to warrant spending that much time at the store anyway. Maybe he’d stop by the local café and treat himself to a coffee in an effort to kill some time before heading back home. Either way, when he steps foot into the market, he expects he’ll only be a few minutes, maybe twenty minutes tops. His hopes, however, are quickly dashed by a familiar voice as soon as he rounds the corner of the produce section.

“Loid?”

Yor stares at him from the other side of the colorful display of fruits.

“Yor,” He greets in return as he makes his way towards her, “fancy seeing you here-”

From behind her, he spots another pair of ruby red eyes trained intensely on him.

As if sensing what’s grabbed his attention, she steps to the side. “Loid, this is my younger brother, Yuri.” She introduces, “Yuri, this is my...my boyfriend, Loid.”

He quirks an eyebrow. Didn’t think he’d be playing _that_ role today.

“Nice to meet you, Yuri.” He smiles at him, “Your sister’s told me a lot about y-”

“I don’t like you.”

“Pardon?”

“I don’t like you.” Yuri repeats, gaze seemingly piercing through him, “Was I not clear enough the first time?”

“Yuri! Don’t say such things!” Yor scolds, shooting him an apologetic glance, “I’m so sorry, Loid, he’s not usually like this.”

“It’s alright.” Loid laughs, “He’s protective of you, that’s a good thing.”

He’s not about to be bothered by a _fifth grader_ of all things.

“Do you usually come to this grocery store?” She asks, looking away to check her list.

“Usually, my parents and I only live a few blocks away.” He motions with his head, “How about you? Out scavenging for ingredients?”

“Somewhat,” She smiles, “I’m looking for some for tonight’s dinner, but I couldn’t find them at our local market. This was the next closest one I could find, so I’m hoping I’ll get lucky and find it here.”

“Maybe you will,” He hums, “you ran into me, after all.”

Yor swats him with the list before handing it to him. “Alright then, Mr. Lucky Charm,” She points to one of the items on the list, “where can I find this?”

Taking the list from her, he scans it over carefully, eyebrows knitting together in thought as he goes over the layout of the store in his mind. “Ah, this should only be a few aisles down.” He says after a moment, “Follow me, it’s on my list too so I can lead you there.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful! Thank you so much, Loid.” She smiles, falling in line beside him, Yuri trailing behind the pair, “Are you picking up things for tonight’s dinner as well? Will you be cooking?”

“Just picking up some things my mother missed during her earlier trip to the store,” He explains, “and no, I’m not cooking this time around. We alternate, so today’s her day to make dinner.” He glances at her, “Are you?”

“You know the answer to that question.” She pouts, “Besides, my parents will actually be home tonight, so my mother’s preparing dinner.” Seeing as though the Briars are seldom, if ever, able to stay the night at home with their children, Yor wasn’t about to pass up the opportunity to taste her mother’s delightful cuisine while also avoiding one of the most anxiety-ridden parts of the day for her: cooking. It was a win-win situation.

“Sounds like you’re in for quite the meal then.” He remarks before motioning towards the aisle before them, “This is what you were looking for, right?”

“Oh, yes!” Yor gasps, eyes following his eyes to the line of products before them, “This was exactly what I needed, thank you!”

Reaching for the same item in unison, their fingers brush together momentarily before withdrawing their hands as if repelled by an unseen electrical current. Loid looks over in surprise, only to be met with an equally surprised (and rather flushed) Yor.

“O-Oh, I’m sorry! I didn’t see you reaching for that one.” She manages to stammer out.

“No, it’s fine, should’ve looked beforehand, my mist-”

“Are you kidding me?”

The two flinch at the unexpected interjection, their gazes shifting over towards Yuri, arms crossed as he stares the pair down. “What was _that_?” He questions.

“What do you m-”

“You really expect me to believe you two are _dating_?” He huffs.

“Of course we’re dating, Yuri!” Yor reassures him quickly, waving her hands about frantically, “I was just surprised was all-”

“Hold hands.”

“What?” Yor squeaks.

“Hold hands.” Yuri reiterates, “If you’re really dating, then hold hands.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Loid grins, “What if I give her cooties?”

“Do you think I’m stupid?” Yuri frowns, “You can only get cooties if you kiss.”

Loid bites his tongue to refrain from saying something that’d make the situation worse, electing instead to face Yor, obscuring Yuri’s view of his expression. “Is he being serious?” He questions in a hushed tone, an amused grin slowly spreading across his lips, “Fifth grade’s a little _old_ to still be believing in _cooties_ , isn’t it?” Sure he was rather immature at that age, but at the very least he’d outgrown _that_ phase years earlier.

“If I say yes will you promise not to laugh?” Yor sighs, though his expression isn’t exactly reassuring, “He’s a bit...sheltered.”

“Are you going to hold hands or not?” Yuri demands, “If you don’t, I’ll tell Camilla.”

“That won’t be necessary Yuri!” Yor steps out from behind Loid, “Let’s not bother Camilla, okay I-”

She stops abruptly, feeling an unfamiliar warmth encircle her hand. Wide eyes fall down to her hand before shooting back up at Loid. Loid, on the other hand, stares down the younger Briar sibling while interlacing his fingers with Yor’s. 

“This enough proof for you?” He asks, eyebrow raising in amusement at the now slack-jawed young boy standing before them.

Yuri’s gaze flickers between the two of them rapidly, Loid’s satisfied smirk and Yor’s flustered expression engraving themselves into his memory against his will. The scene’s enough to cause a total mental breakdown in the boy, reaching a breaking point he hadn’t thought possible before.

“Please don’t take my sister away!” He finally cries out, admitting defeat, “I get it, I get it! Just please don’t take her away!”

“Y-Yuri, it’s okay! No one’s taking me away!” Yor breaks away from him, moving to console her brother before he can make an even bigger scene in the grocery store aisle, “Why don’t we pick up some pastries for Mama and Papa? I think they’d enjoy some, don’t you?”

Yuri sniffs, nodding his head.

“Why don’t you go ahead and pick some out for us then, okay?” Yor suggests sweetly, smoothing out his hair, “They should be in the next aisle over.”

“Anything?” He looks up at her expectantly.

“Anything.” She smiles in return.

“I’m gonna get chocolate chip cookies then!” He exclaims, giving her a quick hug before bounding down the aisle, “Thank you, Yor!”

“You’re welcome, Yuri, but please watch where you’re going!” She calls out to him, sighing as he disappears around the corner.

“Sweet tooth?” Loid concludes.

She nods, “Very.”

“It got him to calm down at least. That’s what counts.” He muses, pausing to check his watch. Still plenty of time before he needs to be home for supper, but he’s also yet to have made a sizable dent in his shopping list. “Well, I’ve still got a few things I have to get before heading home, so I’ll see you back in school on-”

“Wait!” Yor lunges suddenly, grabbing his hand before he’s able to take another step.

He stares down at her curiously, “Yes?”

“Ah, well,” Whatever confidence had overtaken her just a second before disappears almost instantly, “I still have some things on my list I need to find, and I’m not familiar with this location’s layout so...I was wondering if you’d be able to help me…”

“Oh,” Loid blinks, “yes, of course, I don’t mind at all.” He goes to move again, but still finds himself tethered to her.

“Yuri might still be suspicious.” Is all she manages to mumble, averting her gaze from him as her face flushes bright red.

Loid stares at her wordlessly, pleasantly taken aback by her uncharacteristically bold behavior. It is entirely possible that she _is_ right and Yuri _is_ still not completely convinced, though he can’t shake the creeping suspicion that perhaps her motives are more selfish than simply continuing to put on airs for her younger brother.

He gives her hand a firm but gentle squeeze, smiling at her softly before leading the way, ignoring the familiar burning sensation spreading across his cheeks.

Whatever the case may be, he doesn’t particularly care.

He wasn’t planning on letting go regardless.


	5. Sharing a Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now for something completely out of left field - Western AU! Is it good? Who knows, I certainly don't! But this plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone, so here's.......an attempt at it lol

It had seemed like a good enough idea at the time.

Though the desert sun was unrelenting as it beat down on them throughout the day, the frigid cold that blanketed the environment once the sun set was an entirely different animal. Even those well-equipped to survive the hostile terrain knew better than to tempt fate by spending more time outside than was absolutely necessary once darkness enveloped the area.

Still, that hadn’t stopped this particular outlaw on the run from insisting she sleep in his tent for the time being. Aside from the fact that someone needed to keep watch at night (and it certainly wasn’t going to be her), he wasn’t about to subject someone unacquainted with evenings in the desert to its freezing temperatures. To do so would be a form of cruel and unusual punishment even a wanted man such as himself could never allow. That, and he wasn’t about to do anything that could invoke Sheriff Briar’s wrath, even if he was several miles away at this point.

Yor had agreed to the arrangement at first. She hadn’t really known what to expect when she got swept up in this entire mess. Any prior knowledge she had regarding outlaws and criminals came from her brother, so to say she was shocked by his surprisingly patient, gentle, and kind demeanor was an understatement to say the least. When he’d initially offered (and subsequently  _ insisted _ ) she sleep in the tent, she happily agreed, eager to get a somewhat decent night’s rest after traveling throughout the alien land. However, despite his reassurance that he would be more than comfortable sleeping outside, it became readily apparent to her this couldn’t be further from the truth. She didn’t even need to ask; the discoloration underneath his eyes and the exhaustion that characterized his every movement did the talking for him.

So, she put her foot down. The tent was big enough for the both of them; there was  _ no  _ reason they couldn’t  _ both _ sleep in it, chivalry be damned. And well, it had seemed like a good enough idea at the time.

But she was starting to regret it.

Not because he snores or kicks or talks in his sleep or anything like that. No, it’s just that he’s been progressively shifting closer to her side of the tent and she’s finally run out of room to scoot over to.

The tent was big, but not  _ that _ big. They’d initially settled into opposite corners of the snug makeshift shelter. Though Loid had planned on staying up to keep watch, he was fast asleep in record time, another testament to the lack of sleep he’d been saddled with for the last few days. Acutely aware of the presence of another body in the tent, however, had made it harder for her to fall asleep, and any shred of sleepiness left her body as soon as she realized he was slowly but surely moving closer to her.

It made sense to unconsciously seek out sources of warmth in situations such as these, but that did little to calm her already frazzled nerves. She’d managed to press herself as close to the side of the tent as possible, shrinking into herself to avoid taking up more space than necessary, but that did little to widen the shrinking gap between them. She couldn’t  _ possibly  _ sleep like this, but at the same time she couldn’t  _ possibly  _ stay up all night either. She had debated waking him up, but every time she peered over her shoulder she'd be greeted by such a calm and peaceful expression resting on his face it was hard to believe he was the same rugged fugitive she traveled alongside throughout the day. Knowing she couldn’t possibly wake him after witnessing such a sight, she resigned herself to staring at the side of the tent, idly tracing the material’s pattern.

It isn’t long before she hears a sound from behind her once again, prompting her to stiffen once more as she hears him grumbling and muttering under his breath. She inhales sharply, hand flying up to keep from making a noise. Knuckles pressed against her lips, she feels movement from behind her, and before she knows it, a strong arm has flung itself over her and wrapped itself around her waist. The noise that escapes her is akin to a squeak, eyes darting down in a panic at the limb now resting comfortably on her. She doesn’t dare make a sound, even as she feels him unconsciously pull her back until she’s flush against him, back pressed up against his chest.

Yor isn’t sure what god she’s managed to anger to end up in a spot like this. No, it wasn’t enough that she'd gotten swept up with an outlaw. Now they were sharing a tent and, in some weird way,  _ cuddling _ .

What was she supposed to do? Move and risk waking him, or worse, make the situation even  _ more  _ awkward than it already was? It was already bad enough the fabric of her clothing was thinner than she’d have liked; even the shirt he’d lent her to sleep in now felt incredibly indecent, riding up her thighs and slowly moving higher whenever his arm shifted. Not to mention his hand resting peacefully against her stomach, every slight twitch of his fingers ghosting across her skin sending jolts of electricity through her.

In an effort to lessen the sensory overload she’s currently experiencing, Yor attempts to make herself comfortable, legs curling up only to brush against his. She pulls away quickly, offering up a silent prayer to the perhaps still angry god that he doesn’t awaken. If she could survive until the sun rises, she could at least get up before him and carry on as if nothing had happened. Though, she’d need a miracle to convince him of that of course. For the time being, however, all she can do is focus on her breathing in an attempt to calm her racing heart before it bursts from her chest.

Behind her, the outlaw stirs momentarily, face moving from where it rests to bury itself into the crook of her neck and effectively shutting down any higher order thinking in her mind. His breath tickles her neck, sending a wave of shivers down her body and sending blood racing to her cheeks. Chewing on her lower lip, a strained whine escapes her as she tries to keep from making any sudden movements, but she's thrown for another spin as he sighs against her skin, tightening his grip ever so slightly and pulling her even closer (if that was even possible). Yor feels her heart practically leap into her throat as she struggles to even process the situation she’s in. Part of her so desperately wants to throw him towards the opposite side of the tent and put some much needed space between them, but another part of her so desperately wants to  _ sleep _ it’s tempting to just curl up against him and give in.

However, she’s quickly pulled from her thoughts (and conflicting emotions on the matter) as she feels him stir again, but this time he doesn’t move. No, he does something worse.

He  _ talks. _

“My arm’s not broken.” He points out as he stifles a yawn, having fully expected to find a bone (or two) snapped in half upon realizing the position they were in. At the very least, he’d sooner prefer that over having to deal with her intense and unsettling younger brother. Any solution that ended with him avoiding a confrontation with the sheriff was a welcome one, even if it meant sacrificing a few bones in the process.

“Doing that would only cause problems for the both of us.” She whispers, noting the obvious sleepiness in his voice, “Besides, it’s late.”

Loid sighs, turning over to stare at the roof of the tent. Yor can’t help but notice how her skin tingles at the absence of his touch. “Sorry if I startled you,” He starts, sitting up, “I’ll head on outside so you can sleep-”

“No!” She shouts a lot more loudly than she’d anticipated, turning around to grasp his wrist. His gaze shifts from his wrist to her face, raising a questioning (and amused) eyebrow in response to the sudden outburst.

Yor licks her lips, mind racing as she tries to organize her thoughts into a coherent sentence. “I told you to sleep in here and I’m sticking to it.” She explains, “I just didn’t expect you to be so...affectionate in your sleep.” She feels the color rush to her cheeks once more as she averts her gaze, fixing her gaze on the blanket lying between the two of them. She would’ve never pegged him to be a cuddler, and a rather  _ aggressive _ one at that, but she’s long since realized that every day holds something new while on the road with him.

Loid clears his throat roughly, feeling the warmth radiating from his face. Now it was his turn to be embarrassed at his indecent behavior. “Are you sure?” He questions, tone softer than usual, “I don’t mind sleeping outside. Been doing that since you got stuck with me and I don’t mind it.” The cold may be unrelenting at night, but to some degree he almost preferred it over being confined in such a small space with her, as well as his conflicting feelings  _ about _ her.

Still, Yor doesn’t waver from her original decision. “If I’m being honest, it was rather nice.” She admits, smiling at him softly, “You’re really warm.” She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t at the very least thankful for the extra warmth.

Loid sighs, a soft chuckle escaping his lips before he lies down and wraps his arm around her once more. Yor relaxes against him, exhaling a shaky sigh as her aching muscles thank her for the much needed rest before tomorrow’s expedition.

“If you can’t sleep, wake me, alright?” He says breath tickling the shell of her ear and making her toes curl. She gives a small nod in response, feeling him bury his face back into her neck, the flyaway hairs sticking out of her bun tickling his cheeks.

"Goodnight." He mutters against her neck, and for a split second she wants to believe he presses a chaste kiss to her skin. She knows it would never happen, that it's more than likely just the desert getting to her and he's being nice enough to indulge her with whatever she asks for so he can get her back home with little to no fuss from her  _ or _ her brother. Still, she lets her mind wander and smiles, finally closing her eyes as she feels the familiar embrace of sleep welcoming her to rest.    
  
"Goodnight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want some real good Western AU pls check out Crow's Long Rider fic pls and thank u i know u won't regret it 🥰♥


	6. First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no editing no revising we die like illiterate gremlins

Graduation.

It’s a day countless individuals look forward to with bated breath. From distraught parents realizing their children are no longer the bundles of joy they once were to adolescents eager to spread their wings and earn their freedom, all fix their sights towards this long awaited ceremony. It is this momentous occasion that characterizes a high school senior’s final semester and, as cool spring breezes give way to sweltering summer sun, graduation arrives at Eden Academy once again.

Graduation is a particularly momentous occasion for the students at Eden. For the most part, students have known each other since they were but little tykes fresh from daycare. Having spent the majority of their youth and adolescence together, it’s an emotional time for many as they part ways with lifelong friends and classmates, preparing for what lies ahead.

There’s nary a dry eye to be found throughout the academy’s sprawling campus, especially as the various grades are herded into the Assembly Hall for the parting ceremony. Though the seniors will find themselves back on campus in a few days' time for their proper graduation ceremony, this is the last time they will see Eden as they knew it: brimming with the energy of countless students of all ages and sizes. For the others, this is the last time they will ever see their upperclassmen all gathered together in one place.

For Loid, however, graduation is just another day of the week.

He, for one, could not _wait_ to finally be freed from the confines of this ridiculous school that still runs on archaic rules and regulations established hundreds of years ago. As for his classmates, he was never close to the majority of them, save for a select few who will thankfully be accompanying him on the next step of his journey. While the ceremony is certainly moving from an objective standpoint, his thoughts are primarily filled with his plans for the rest of the day. Namely, cleaning out his desk so he can finally go home and start on dinner in peace before his parents get home.

Cleaning his desk takes less time than expected, given he rarely utilized it for storage, but his eye is drawn to a piece of paper as it haphazardly flutters from his desk compartment to the ground. He’s almost certain it doesn’t belong to him (he’s much too organized to leave papers strewn about in his desk), but he’s _absolutely_ certain it isn’t his after noticing the neat but rather intense handwritten message scribbled on the inside of the paper.

_“Meet me by Stella Lake half an hour after the senior ceremony send-off.”_

There’s no name, no identifier on the note, at least none that Loid can see. He glances up at the classroom clock. Fifteen minutes till the time on the note. Whoever left it must’ve slipped into the classroom after the ceremony ended but prior to his arrival because this certainly wasn’t here before he left. Still, with little left to do before dismissal, he figures there’s no harm in at least meeting with his mystery letter writer. So long as they’re not that unsettling underclassman from Specter Hall, he couldn’t care less who awaited him at the lake’s shore.

He passes by countless students while en route to his destination. The majority of them are underclassmen congratulating him on his graduation, along with the occasional classmate waving what could potentially be their last goodbye before heading home for the day. The atmosphere is markedly different from Eden’s usual air; students leisurely pace the hall, laughing and chatting amongst themselves as opposed to frantically studying for some upcoming exam or assessment. Maybe if the school had always felt like this, Loid would’ve felt a little more upset about graduating.

It takes him longer than he would’ve liked to reach Lake Stella (why such a _sprawling_ campus exists for such a small student body is beyond him), but he still manages to reach the campus landmark before the designated meeting time. Note clutched in hand, he approaches the shoreline, spotting a figure standing at the water’s edge.

In hindsight, he should’ve expected it’d be her.

“A secret rendezvous at Stella Lake?” He muses, “Trying to spare my feelings by breaking off the relationship in private?”

“Hello to you too, Loid.” Yor huffs, though she can’t stop the smile forming on her lips, “Congratulations on graduating.”

“Thank you, quite surprised I made it this far actually.” He remarks.

“Why?” She frowns, “You’re a wonderful student, you’ve got higher marks than me you know.”

“Oh no, my academic performance was never in question.” He grins, “But those Bolts were cutting it pretty close if I do say so myself.”

Yor laughs lightly, a sound he’s heard several times over the last few months, though it never fails to make something flutter within him.

“Well, now that you no longer have to worry about Bolts,” She starts, shifting her weight from one foot to the other, “what’s your next move?”

“Mm,” Loid hums, “if by next move you mean what lies ahead, university mostly.”

“Which university?”

“Not like it matters, it’s just-”

“Which university.” She repeats. It’s not a question, but a thinly-veiled demand, he can see it in her eyes as she watches him expectantly.

“Berlint University.” He says after a moment, “Classes start this fall.”

She nods, more to herself than to him, “What will you be studying?”

Loid purses his lips, eyebrows knitting together in concentration as he ponders the new question. “Unsure, maybe political science, maybe mathematics, maybe both, who knows.” He shrugs, “Maybe throw in a minor or a certificate for good measure. Keep myself busy.”

“Double majoring?” Yor blinks in surprise, “That’s rather intense, isn’t it?”

“Potentially,” He agrees, “but if Eden Academy prides itself on preparing students for higher education, who would I be to not put that to the test?”

Yor exhales, shaking her head as another smile finds its way onto her face, “Definitely sounds like something only you would do, so I’ll give you that.”

“It does, but I’ve been known to do rather uncharacteristic things as well.” He smirks at her, “I’d argue you do the same from time to time too. This being one of them.”

She pouts.

“So, why did you summon me out here?” He waves the note casually, watching her wide eyes follow the piece of paper silently, “Calling a quits to our agreement finally?”

“What do you mean finally?” She questions.

“I just mean the charades gone on for quite a while, hasn’t it?” He elaborates.

Yor frowns. “You’re the one who said we could keep this up until graduation.” She points out, “If you wanted it to end earlier, you could’ve ended it yourself.”

“True, I could’ve,” He admits, “but I offered to keep up the arrangement for your sake, not mine. You get to decide how and when this ends, not me.” The deal had always been to play the role of loving boyfriend up until graduation, but that didn’t mean he thought it would last that long when initially agreeing to assist her. He wasn’t complaining though. How could he? Fake dating or not, he was still dating the school’s beloved and charming (and somewhat terrifying) sweetheart. To complain about his position would surely anger the gods, or at the very least, every eligible bachelor at Eden Academy, and he wasn’t exactly keen on invoking that kind of wrath in his final days as a student.

“It doesn’t end until I say so?”

“Hmm?” Loid vocalizes, pulled from his thoughts upon hearing her speak.

“It doesn’t end until I say so.” She repeats, scarlet eyes trained on him, “That’s what you said, correct?”

“Correct.” He responds, quirking a questioning eyebrow, “Why do you ask?”

Wordlessly, she advances towards him. Truth be told, it’d be a much scarier position to be in watching her close in on him if it weren’t for the fact that he knew she couldn’t (and wouldn’t) harm a fly, and him even less so. Unless provoked, then she could easily _squash_ said fly between her fingers, and crush his _bones_ with her bare fists. Then he’d have reason to be concerned, but he hadn’t provoked her as far as he knew.

He _hoped_ he hadn’t, at least.

Still, Yor marches on, gaze unwavering as she backs him up against the trunk of a nearby tree. Nimble hands seize the collar of his uniform, and for a brief moment, he can’t help _but_ think he might be leaving this encounter in a stretcher or worse. She pulls him down sharply, prompting him to close his eyes in preparation for whatever nasty blow she’s about to deal, but is met with something entirely different and unexpected.

Something soft.

Against his lips.

It’s brief. Fleeting. A ghost of a sensation upon his lips, but it registers nonetheless. He feels her grip on his collar loosen. By the time he works up the energy to open his eyes, Yor has already stepped away from him, eyes averted and face flushed crimson, lips hidden behind her fingers.

“Did you-” He starts.

“If I tell you to wait for me, will you?” She cuts him off.

“Sorry?” He’s more frazzled than he wants to admit after... _that_ , to understand what she’s trying to say.

“I graduate next year. I’ll be attending Berlint University too. My parents and I decided it was the best choice for me. It’s only a year so,” She falters, eyes still fixed firmly on the floor between them, “it’ll only be a year so, if I tell you to wait for me...will you?”

“Did you just kiss me?” He finally manages to say after fumbling for the right words for what felt like an eternity.

“Yes! Yes, I just kissed you, okay?” Yor squeaks, “Now will you answer the question?”

Loid can’t fight the stupid grin that erupts onto his face, hands coming to rest on her shoulders gently before pulling her in once more. He had to make sure he hadn’t imagined the wonderful sensation he’d experienced only moments prior.

To his excitement, he most certainly hadn’t.

If the first kiss was a peck, the second was only slightly longer than the first, lips lingering against one another before Loid pulls away from her, her hands resting lightly against his chest, lip squiggling in response to the unexpected gesture. From this distance, he swore he could practically feel the heat radiating off her flushed cheeks.

“Well?” He hums, staring down at her.

He’s met with wide ruby eyes, lips ajar as gears turn in her head, struggling to keep up with each new development.

“If you keep staring at me like that, I’m going to kiss you again.” He warns. Surprisingly, it’s enough to snap her out of her stupor (much to his disappointment though, as he’d fully planned on following through with said warning).

“Is that a yes?” Yor mumbles quietly, gazing up at him expectantly. It felt too good to be true.

Loid chuckles softly, resting his forehead against hers,

“I’ll wait as long as I need to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so fluffbruary comes to an end, for me anyway lol. i hadn't planned on writing anything for it initially, but six prompts later and well...here we are! xD
> 
> shoutout to all the lovely people over on the operation strix server for inspiring me to write these little oneshots and putting together this event! thank you to everyone who participated in the event as well - i absolutely loved getting to see everyone's beautiful creations! and of course, if you took the time to read this fic, thank you so much! i hope you enjoyed the ride as much as i enjoyed writing these little drabbles!


End file.
